


motivation

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little push.





	motivation

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. For the KoyaShige Festravaganza 2008.

Shige doesn’t make it a point to watch Shokura very often. He’s too busy and besides, half of the time he’s there. Taping happens in the late afternoon right before dinner, same time every week, twice a month, and somehow he’s fallen into a routine of meeting Koyama afterwards for dinner. He’ll show up a little early depending on his schedule and sneak sidestage to watch whatever’s going on, usually the last performance of the show.

This particular time he misses it completely, having prior obligations that Koyama knows about but doesn’t seem to deem important enough to forego the Koya-pout. “I’m performing,” he’s been telling Shige for five days. “One of our old songs, do you remember? Private Hearts. We loved that song.”

It makes Shige think of Kusano and how the three of them sang it together years ago, but his facial expression doesn’t change. Koyama, however, is close to tears, either from the memory or nervousness or the fact that Shige won’t be there to see it. Shige has no idea how Koyama’s emotions work except that they do, a lot.

“Promise me you’ll watch it on TV,” Koyama says, and Shige nods without thinking. “I added something special to it. Shige _has_ to see it.”

“I promise,” Shige replies.

Shige misses the real-time airing, but he knows how to make the most out of the Internet and avoids Koyama’s calls while he waits for the episode to download. He fullscreens the media player and settles back on his bed to watch the show, noticing not for the first time how confident Koyama looks and how happy he is when he’s doing his job.

Then he performs. Shige starts to bob his head to the beat that hasn’t changed since Koichi-sempai initially arranged it for them. He gets about five seconds into it before Koyama snaps his jacket and starts dancing in a way that makes Shige’s eyes gradually get wider while his jaw drops. Koyama does not dance like this. Koyama’s face does not harbor a promising smirk usually reserved for Yamapi or Tegoshi, or even Akanishi. Koyama’s hips do not… wow.

Shige’s enamored. He’s so mesmerized by Koyama’s dancing that he overlooks the obvious thoughts that his conscience is trying to throw at him – Koyama’s your best friend, Koyama’s your bandmate, Koyama’s a _boy_ , although that last one isn’t much of a life-changing revelation considering the business they’re in. All Shige’s brain does is add another one to the list: Koyama is _hot_.

The performance ends entirely too soon, but all Shige has to do is click a button and he gets to see it again. This time he actually listens to the rap, which definitely wasn’t in the original version even though Kusano would have undoubtedly approved. Shige’s no stranger to provocative lyrics, but Koyama doing them by himself is an entirely new experience. Shige nearly chokes on his breath when he hears his name, twice, which isn’t really his name but another word that _contains_ his name, but even so something about its existence coupled with Koyama’s insistence that Shige watch this performance has Shige filled with an entirely new feeling that has the laptop that’s balanced on his thighs shaking a little.

Three more views and Shige’s reaching for his coat, which is much more credible than reaching between his legs in his opinion, and he makes it to Koyama’s apartment in record time. It’s late and he spends the whole commute wondering what he’s going to do, if Koyama will even be awake, if he’s wrong about Koyama’s intentions. The second one drops off the list as Shige walks up to the building and sees Koyama on his balcony, smoking, leaning on the rail and entirely not noticing his unexpected company.

Shige stands there on the sidewalk for a minute, staring up at Koyama in the flesh. This is the man whom he just spent the better part of an hour watching on his laptop like he’s some hot celebrity instead of his friend Koyama. Watching him now, Shige still feels that attraction and the pull that brought him here in the first place, even though Koyama’s in a pair of sweats with his bangs tied up in a ponytail on top of his head.

“Shige!” Koyama’s excited voice breaks through his… whatever this is. “What a surprise! I didn’t know Shige was coming over. I was worried when you didn’t answer my calls but I’m glad you’re here now! Did you like the show? I was very happy with how it turned out. Everyone said I was really good. What did you think?”

Shige blinks. What he thinks shouldn’t be conveyed outside and loud enough to clear two stories. “Can I come up?” he asks, several times because his voice doesn’t want to work.

Koyama still doesn’t hear him, but waves him up anyway. “Door’s open!” he calls out as Shige takes the stairs three at a time and lets himself in.

Nyanta’s lounging on the back of the couch, glaring at his master’s late night guest, but Shige doesn’t want to worry about him right now. He crosses the room and opens yet another door to the balcony, where Koyama turns around and offers a grin as he puts out his cigarette.

The grin fades as he sees Shige’s face. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? You look…” He frowns as he presumably tries to decipher Shige’s expression. “You look motivated.”

Shige almost falters at the choice of words, but the way Koyama’s biting his lip tells him that it’s an intentional pun. “You…” he starts, grasping for words that won’t make his face turn red. “Was that for me?”

Koyama doesn’t answer right away, only leans back on the railing and stares at Shige for a long minute. “If you want it,” he finally says, face set and eyes a little worried.

“I want it,” Shige says firmly, and once the words are out of his mouth he believes them. Koyama standing there before him with that aura of unknown and unexpected that has Shige more aroused than if he were actually being seduced.

“Then come get it,” Koyama whispers, and Shige pounces.

Koyama’s skin is warm under his touch, he’s not even thinking as he tries to feel as much of Koyama as he can as soon as possible. Koyama’s breath hitches in his throat as Shige grabs him by the hips and pulls their bodies together, pressing his face into Koyama’s neck and inhaling a scent that’s a mixture of bath soap and smoky night air. “Is this okay?” he whispers, unsure if he’d be able to stop even if Koyama says it isn’t.

Lips move against his ear and while no sound comes out, Koyama’s head is nodding just enough for Shige to notice and breathe a sigh of relief as his hands slip under Koyama’s jacket and tangle in the thin fabric of the shirt underneath. Koyama’s body is alive against his, all sharp angles and firm muscles and it’s better than any girl Shige’s ever been close to. He has the added advantage of being shorter than him; he doesn’t even have to lean down to kiss along his neck and feel the shiver that runs through him.

“Inside,” Koyama rasps, his voice nonexistent as he halfheartedly pushes Shige towards the door without losing any contact. Shige’s mind is so gone that he barely recognizes the door against his back, then the carpet as he unceremoniously falls to the floor, his fingers still twisted in Koyama’s shirt and bringing him down with him while Koyama cushions the back of Shige’s head with his hand upon impact. It’s different with Koyama’s full weight on top of him and his legs automatically spread to accommodate, feeling a different part of Koyama and fully welcoming it.

He thinks Koyama’s trying to ask him if he’s okay, but it trails off into a moan when Shige rolls his hips upwards and presses his lips to his throat. Clearly he’s more than okay, which seems to satisfy Koyama’s motherly instinct for the time being and let out the shameless sex demon that Shige saw earlier. Koyama’s thighs clamp so tightly around Shige’s waist that he can’t move, not that he wants to with the way that Koyama’s rubbing against him, all business and no hesitation.

Shige’s hands move of their own accord as they tug Koyama’s jacket off his shoulders, revealing the white wifebeater that makes Shige glad his eyes are still open. Koyama’s _hot_ , Shige thinks he’s always been hot and he’s just now realizing it, or admitting it, whatever. All Shige knows right now is that he never wants Koyama to stop moving against him, rubbing himself against Shige through their clothes, creating that violent friction just like in the song.

Koyama’s noises are the complete opposite of what Shige expected, not that he’s thought about it before or anything. Quiet, breathy moans in a lower pitch than normal that shoots right through all of Shige’s nerves to the heart of his desire. They speed up along with Koyama and Shige can’t hold back, he’s making noises of his own and Koyama thrusts harder with each one. Shige’s digging his nails in Koyama’s bare arms and nibbling a little roughly on his neck while Koyama’s vocals become more shrill in his ear, and oh god, they’re both going to get off like this and it’s going to feel so good.

Shige’s back arches as he starts to let go, Koyama’s cries fueling his orgasm. The feeling of Koyama twitching with him is unlike anything he’s experienced before, and he just might like it. Koyama’s arms are looped around his shoulders, holding him as they rock together and finally still, rapid heartbeats pounding in Shige’s ear as his mind gradually becomes clear. He feels sweaty and gross and weighed down by Koyama’s entire person that feels heavier than it did before, but he’s got a stupid grin on his face and shakily extracts his nails from Koyama’s biceps to wrap around his back.

Then he sneezes. Koyama giggles and Shige opens his eyes just in time to see Nyanta two feet away from his face, staring at them like every cell in his furry body disapproves.

“He likes you,” Koyama says, shifting around until he can lay his head on Shige’s shoulder.

“He does not,” Shige replies, his voice sounding deeper than normal.

Koyama giggles again. “He waited until we were done, didn’t he?”

Shige supposes he has a point. He narrows his eyes at Nyanta, who sniffs and stalks away with his nose and tail in the air.

“Are you okay?” Koyama asks, wrapping his arms around Shige’s torso and squeezing. “Do you need some antihistamines? Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?”

“Shut up,” Shige mumbles. “All I want is another pair of pants.”

Koyama responds by burying his face in Shige’s neck. “I’m so embarrassed. I acted like a slut.”

“Do you do that often?” Shige’s not sure why he’s asking, he knows better, but a part of him honestly wants to know.

“Shige!” Koyama exclaims, leaning up on his knees and regarding Shige with a look that makes him think he’s about to get slapped. “Of course not! It’s only okay because it’s you.”

Shige feels his face heat up. “Why me?”

“Because I love you,” Koyama says casually, like it’s common knowledge and he says it all the time. “I only want to do these kind of things with Shige, and I knew it wouldn’t be too hard to get you to see me that way.”

“Bad choice of words,” Shige says, thinking out loud this time, the beginning of his reborn arousal becoming more evident with each move that Koyama makes on top of him.

Koyama’s smile brightens his life as he lifts up and extends his hands for Shige to grab. Shige accepts and lets Koyama help him to his feet, where he’s a little unsteady and becomes encased in a full-body Koya-embrace, his lips slowly being claimed by the other, over and over again until Koyama runs the very tip of his tongue along Shige’s bottom lip and Shige moans from the back of his throat. “Bed?” Koyama asks mid-kiss, confident and unsure at the same time, maybe even a little shameful with the way his eyes dart away when Shige opens his.

“Yes,” Shige says firmly, without a doubt in his mind or body. He feels weightless as Koyama laces their fingers together and leads him to the back of the large room where his sleeping area is set up.

Shige’s back is laid down once again, but this time it’s on Koyama’s soft mattress and Koyama doesn’t completely cover his body with his own. He snuggles up to Shige’s side, toying with the hem of Shige’s shirt in a way that has him touching more of Shige’s abdomen than the shirt. It makes Shige squirm enough for Koyama to notice and smile down at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Whatever you want,” Shige responds automatically. At this point Koyama could ask him to do anything and Shige would do it, that’s how strongly he feels right now.

The corners of Koyama’s lips lift up in an innocent smirk that’s more Koyama-like as he slowly lifts the shirt over Shige’s head and traces patterns on his bare chest that make Shige squirm even more. “What if I said I wanted to do it to you?”

Shige’s heart races at the mere thought. “That’s okay,” he breathes. “It’s okay if it’s Koyama.”

Koyama laughs out loud, a little nervously but mostly out of amusement. “Are you still going to call me by my family name even when I’m inside you?”

The last part is spoken so quietly that Shige almost doesn’t hear it, but his body reacts like it was spoken loud and clear. Koyama’s curious fingers aren’t helping as they drag over his nipples and dip dangerously low on his abdomen, sliding under his waistband that sticks out when Shige sucks in his air. “Keiichiro,” he tries out, the syllables forming awkwardly in his voice. “Kei-” he gasps as Koyama pops open the button on his pants.

“Kei is fine,” Koyama whispers, leaning down to press his lips to Shige’s ear. “Call me Kei.”

“Okay,” Shige says uncertainly, not really caring much about Koyama’s name in favor of being nude in front of him in the very near future. He squeezes his eyes shut like it makes a difference as Koyama lowers the zipper and hooks his fingers in Shige’s belt loops, tugging down the rest of his clothing until he’s completely exposed.

Nothing is happening, and after awhile Shige peeks open one eye to find Koyama staring down at him like he’s some kind of mirage. Koyama catches him looking and blushes, playing with his fingers in his own lap as he fumbles for something to say.

Shige blinks and waits patiently, shifting a little uncomfortably as the cool air chills his body.

“I wanted to appreciate you,” Koyama says slowly, lowering his voice. “Before I corrupt you.”

Three hours ago Shige would have burst out laughing at those words coming from this guy, but now all he feels is pure need soaring through his veins and he honestly doesn’t care how it happens as long as it happens and Koyama is there, against him, joined with him. “Kei,” he mumbles.

“Do you feel it, Shige?” Koyama asks, leaning down to brush his lips against Shige’s as his hand trails down Shige’s chest. It bypasses his groin, continuing along the inner thighs and causing them to wantonly spread open.

“Yes,” Shige replies with a choked voice. “I feel it.”

“You really want me.” It’s a statement, not a question, and before Shige can respond Koyama kisses him again, teasing him mercilessly with his tongue. “Show me how much you want me.”

It takes a fraction of a second to flip them over and twice as long for Shige’s conscience to disappear entirely. Koyama’s surprised noises are approving and encouraging as Shige rips at the wifebeater and shoves down the sweats, led blindly by lust and fueled wholeheartedly by something that could be love.

“Shige…” Koyama arches like a cat as Shige’s hand slips between his legs, feeling for himself the hardness that he created. “Shige, yes, just like this.”

Shige’s not listening. It would figure that Koyama talks during sex too, but over the years Shige’s become an expert at tuning him out. He listens to Koyama’s body instead, hears it crying desperately for him and he takes Koyama’s earlobe into his mouth, biting down just hard enough to get him to shut up. “You want me to do you.”

Another statement, one which doesn’t go unnoticed by Koyama. “Yes,” he hisses, reaching for the nightstand and banging his hand around until he finds what he’s looking for. “Shige inside me would be good.”

Shige expects to be handed the tube, but Koyama pulls his knees up and takes care of matters himself. Shige watches in awe as Koyama’s fingers disappear inside himself, starting with one and ending with three, each one making him bite his lip and moan in a way that makes Shige want to yank the hand away and plunge inside. He’s been with girls but this is already so much different, even the position in which Koyama is so vulnerable, so ready to give all of himself to Shige. Shige’s heart floods at the thought and he decides at this instant that he will do the same for Koyama.

“Shige,” Koyama pants, breathless and flushed and so exposed. “Shige, now.”

Shige starts to reach for the tube but again Koyama gets there first, taking Shige in his hands and lubricating him from base to tip. He can’t stop his groan and Koyama grins smugly, pulling him as close as he can manage until Shige slips inside him and his world becomes solely focused on how this feels.

Now Koyama’s loud, almost deafening, and Shige thinks he hears a little pain mixed with the pleasure and almost pulls out until Koyama seizes his arms in a death grip and whines for him not to stop. “Shige, god, don’t hold back. Fuck me like you want to.”

Shige doesn’t have to be told twice. He thrusts into the impossibly tight heat once, twice, waiting until Koyama relaxes a little before he goes any further. He can’t reach Koyama’s mouth but his chest will do, kissing right over his heart and feeling each heartbeat against his lips. There are fingers in his hair and Koyama’s body calms for a second before he’s pushing up against him, once, twice, then Shige groans again and gets back to business.

His thrusts are sharp and jerky but Koyama loves it, squirming underneath him and staring up at him through the tiniest slits in his eyelids. Koyama in the heat of passion is a beautiful sight, one which Shige thinks he’ll see behind his eyes for a very long time. He feels so good that Shige can’t stop, pounding faster and deeper until Koyama’s shrieking and spouting things like right there, don’t stop, Shige, Shige, _Shige_.

Koyama’s hand slips between them to wrap around himself, his body tightening even more around Shige as he starts to stroke slowly, firmly, gradually working up to Shige’s pace and Shige has to try harder to push through the resistance. Now Koyama’s screams are mixed with words of love and Shige’s repeating them. He feels them, more than he ever has before and as he says them, as he acts upon them, he knows with all of his heart that they’re true.

“I love you, Kei,” and he’s coming, the drastic change in Koyama’s pitch and the way his thighs shudder and his body clamps down signaling his release as well. It’s explosive and overwhelming and something not on this realm of reality as Shige continues until he’s spent. He uses the last of his energy to not collapse on top of Koyama, who’s trembling with the force of their efforts and adorning a facial expression of absolute ecstasy.

Shige’s arms shake as they hold him up on either side of Koyama, giving him time to stretch his legs and come down from his high. His eyes blink open and he regards Shige with such powerful emotion that his arms almost give out, and thankfully Koyama embraces him from below and pulls him down, his fingers back in Shige’s hair, stroking a little jerkily but it still feels nice.

“Do you mean it?” Koyama breathes, his chest rising up and down at an unusually fast pace as Shige rises up and down with it.

“Of course I do,” Shige responds, and he does.

Koyama grins so hard that it looks like his face will break, which Shige still feels even as Koyama kisses him until they can’t breathe anymore. It feels like hours later when they finally pull apart, the tingle of Koyama on Shige’s lips remaining long after they’re done.

“What was I thinking,” Shige mutters into Koyama’s shoulder, half to himself and half to the person lying underneath him. “I could have had this for years.”

“All you needed was a little motivation,” Koyama says with a giggle, immediately ducking away from Shige’s halfhearted smack and settling into Shige’s arms. “Are you staying the night?”

“I don’t want to move,” is Shige’s answer, but Koyama sighs happily anyway as he maneuvers them under the comforter and curls up as close to Shige as he can physically get. Shige falls asleep feeling nothing but love, and he knows that he’ll continue to feel it when morning comes.

.

Day’s breaking when Shige is forcefully roused from his slumber by a nasty sneezing attack, which he directs into Koyama’s pillow due to the fact that he _is_ Koyama’s pillow. A half-awake investigation reveals a large, purring ball of fur on the top of his head that growls possessively when Shige tries to bat him away.

Koyama wakes up laughing, detaching Nyanta from Shige’s hair and reluctantly detaching himself from Shige to fetch some medicine and tissues. Shige doesn’t feel too hot when he can finally breathe again, but Koyama’s hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his neck, which makes him feel a little better even if Nyanta is watching them from the floor with angry tail.

“Next time we sleep at my place,” Shige mumbles, his voice unnaturally deep and another reminder that it is entirely too early to be awake.

“Next time?” Koyama asks innocently, squeezing Shige tighter and dragging his lips up to his ear.

Shige clears his throat and turns around, meeting Koyama’s sleepy eyes and not so sleepy body. “Or the time after that.”

“The time after that works for me,” Koyama says, lowering Shige back to the bed and slowly crawling on top of him.

“Kei, it’s five-thirty in the morning,” Shige whines, but it’s a losing battle since his hormones are already reacting.

It’s still too early when he can think clearly again, but he’s in Koyama’s kitchen making breakfast and the only excuse that comes to mind is Koyama’s special brand of motivation.


End file.
